Cartoon Cartoon Weekend
Cartoon Cartoon Weekend ''was an annual marathon of Cartoon Cartoons from Friday to Sunday night. The marathon actually predates ''Cartoon Cartoon Fridays ''itself, with the first such marathon occuring in 1997. November 28-30, 1997 This is the first ''Cartoon Cartoon Weekend ''marathon, wich ran for 52 hours from Friday, November 28, 1997 at 8:00pm to Sunday, November 30, 1997 at 12:00am. The marathon mainly showed episodes of Dexter's Laboratory'', Johnny Bravo ''and Cow & Chicken'', as well as shorts from The What-A-Cartoon! Show. The highlight of the weekend were the premieres of three new What-A-Cartoon! ''shorts, "Malcolm and Melvin", "Babe, He Calls Me" and "Tales of Worm Paranoia". November 6-8, 1998 The second ''Cartoon Cartoon Weekend ''marathon, which ran for 52 hours from Friday, November 6, 1998 at 8:00pm to Sunday, November 8, The highlights of the marathon were the premieres of two new ''What-A-Cartoon! ''shorts: "Mike, Lu & Og" and "Kenny and the Chimp". August 20-22, 1999 This is the third ''Cartoon Cartoon Weekend ''marathon, which ran for 53 hours from Friday, August 20, 1999 at 7:00pm to Sunday, August 22, 1999 at 12:00am. A few changes came with this edition. The marathon now aired in late August instead of November and it is now themed to the then-new ''Cartoon Cartoon Fridays ''block. The highlights of the marathon were new episodes of ''Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls and I Am Weasel, the premiere of the new What-A-Cartoon! short "King Crab: Space Crustacean" and a sneak peek at the then-upcoming series Courage the Cowardly Dog. August 25-27, 2000 The fourth Cartoon Cartoon Weekend ''marathon, which ran form 53 hours from Friday, August 25, 2000 at 7:00pm to Sunday, August 27, 2000 at 12:00am. The event was primarily hosted by The Mayor from ''The Powerpuff Girls. The highlight of the weekend was the Big Pick, in which three contested short pilots, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? ''and ''Longhair and Doubledome, would be voted on by the audience to become the next new Cartoon Network series. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ''would end up winning with 57% of the votes cast. August 24-26, 2001 The fifth edition changes the name of the marathon to the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Big Pick Weekend, which ran for 52 hours from Friday, August 24, 2001 at 8:00pm to Sunday, August 26, 2001 at 12:00am. Like the name says, the main event was the second ''Big Pick, in which the audience chooses which one of ten pilot shorts would become a new Cartoon Network series. The winner was'' The Kids Next Door''. Also, the series Grim & Evil premiered to kick off the weekend. August 23-25, 2002 The sixth and final marathon would be the ''Cartoon Cartoon Weekend Summerfest, ''which ran for 50 hours from Friday, August 23, 2002 at 8:00pm to Sunday, August 25, 2002 at 10:00pm. The highlight of the weekend was the premieres of eight new shorts, though unlike last year, the audience was not able to pick which would become a new series for an odd reason. Somehow Lowbrow was greenlit as a Cartoon Network original in 2004 (which would later be Megas XLR). Also seen was a sneak peek of the then-upcoming ''Codename: Kids Next Door ''(which was the pilot short from the year before). Category:Blocks